


of dan’s thirst and sprinkled moccachino

by estiu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, omg I haven't written something THAT fluffy in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estiu/pseuds/estiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, it seemed, has set it as his life goal to annoy the fuck out of Phil to attract his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of dan’s thirst and sprinkled moccachino

**Author's Note:**

> this one’s been an emotional roller coaster for me!:D it was written for a lovely unicorn0896 on her birthday! <3

“Oh, he’s coming, he’s coming, Cat!” Dan whispered frantically, awkwardly hiding behind the coffee machine standing on the counter. Hiding was actually quite a strong word for describing a six-foot-tall guy behind a tiny machine. “Do we have, like, glitter? Bet he will take the moccachino with sprinkles this time. I tell you, he is the kinda guy to like sprinkles in a festive season. Shiny motherfucker.”

Cat took a deep breath, murmuring something that sounded like ‘And you know exactly what kind of guy he is, huh?’, and moved to the kitchen to find some leftover glitter. Christmas brought its beauties to the tiny, cozy cafe. The tree was standing tall near the counter, all the tables were honored with golden tinsel and the whole place was pretty glittery and shiny.

Just as Phil’s future moccachino, it appeared.

Phil came around on a daily basis to get his essential portion of sugary caffeine. Such an amazing, extraordinary man, Cat smiled to herself, that even Dan had suddenly remembered his bisexual needs. Dan, of course, wouldn’t admit this, not even on his deathbed, but Cat knew it without his confirmation.

Dan, it seemed, has set his life goal to annoy the fuck out of Phil to attract his attention. The first time Phil came around, Dan was so much amazed by the beauty in front of him (well, Dan didn’t say it like that. He said, ‘Man, the dude had the blackest hair in the Universe, I was shocked that it didn’t fall out because of all the hair dye’) that he spilled half of the coffee.

Right on Phil’s knees.

Phil handled the situation like a true gentleman he apparently was. He politely asked for a tissue, smiled warmly at Dan, horrifyingly running around him with a bunch of said tissues, and wiped the coffee off his already spoiled jeans. 'Good thing they’re black, right?’ he laughed, leaving the money for the coffee and the brownie on the counter and never (never!) stopping smiling at Dan.

Dan was terrified (well, more like extremely turned on, Cat thought to herself) by the extensive kindness (and hotness) of the man. Like, after the accident he didn’t shut up for a couple of days, bringing 'the polite fucker’ in every single conversation.

Cat found it to be extremely cute. Dan needed to get laid as soon as possible, and Phil seemed just the kinda guy to bring the coffee to bed in the morning.

After that time Phil (surprisingly) was coming again and again. Once in a week, once in a half a week he was there, smiling politely and asking for a moccachino with different sauses (once Dan even went to the market nearby to buy sweet soy syrup because Phil felt 'like experimenting’ that day). Cat found out the name of the man for Dan, as for the first couple of times the waiter hid himself behind the counter, refusing to communicate with the black haired man after the coffee accident.

Only the first couple of times, though.

Dan wasn’t some shy motherfucker to hide himself forever after one of the biggest embarrassments of his life. He started bringing Phil’s orders again, being extra careful those times. But Phil, apparently being too busy to notice him, only half smiled and distractedly thanked the awkward waiter, never stopping looking at his Mac (which was covered in bright sticky things and strange captions).

Dan wasn’t happy with the lack of notice.

Cat had never thought of him to be the needy bitch, crying out for attention, he became every time Phil came around. Dan started spilling sugar on the floor with terrifyingly loud noises, breaking coffee machine (the sounds it made while crushing the coffee beans were ten times worse than before) and rustling the bags with the tea leaves and coffee beans. Usually there weren’t a lot of customers besides Phil, but those who were (poor things!) were starting to pack their things shortly after Phil was coming around.

After a couple of weeks Dan noticed that Phil wasn’t even a little bit distracted by his loud appearance. No distraction meant no attention from the said man, and Dan was extremely annoyed by that fact (even if he couldn’t quite grasp himself as for why it bothered him so much). He then started dropping things near and on Phil on purpose. By the end of the next month Phil was practically fully covered in sugar, coffee beans and biscuits, his ankles should’ve been awfully hurting because of all the fallen spoons and cups and his hands should’ve been burning (well, not exactly, Dan wasn’t a monster. He always checked the temperature of the drinks as to not make any real damage) because of all the spilled coffee and tea.

That was more like it. Phil finally started looking at Dan (with the stares of despair and pain, but that didn’t matter), bringing his eyes to look at the extraordinary awkward waiter. Dan casted him smug looks from under his fringe and was half-heartedly profuse in apologies.

Phil casted him looks in response which made Dan burn inside out. They were all polite eyes and kind smiles but in the deepest corners of those greyish blue eyes there was a fire.

And most of the time Dan thought that the grey in those eyes came from the ashes of Dan’s burning heart.

Dan thought (more likely dreaded) that Phil would leave when the pranks become too much. It, surprisingly, didn’t happen after the first month, nor the second. And in those beautiful eyes Dan saw the same mischief he felt himself when dropping things and being deliberately loud. 

But sometimes Phil was, it appeared, impossible to distract if he was too busy with something. Dan thought that even if he were to set the whole place on fire, Phil would still be staring at the screen of his Mac wearing those cool sexy glasses. Well, Dan particularly didn’t think they were cool, nor sexy, but Cat said that herself… Oh, fuck it.

He was always a slut for Phil, the black haired man with the sexy glasses.

***  
Dan saw Cat moving to the kitchen and then returned his full attention to Phil, coming to the counter. The man had that beautiful smile on his lips which probably could reanimate the dead and brighten up the day of the living.

Well, it brightened up Dan’s day, that’s for sure.

“I would like the moccachino with sprinkles on top today. It’s Christmas after all!” Phil laughed, placing Mac on the table closest to the counter. “And one banana cupcake. Yeah, I’ve tried banana the other day and, can you imagine, I don’t hate them anymore! Time to explore the beautiful banana world, don’t you think?”

Dan tried to hide the warm and cheeky smile he felt creeping its way on his lips. He rearranged his fringe a bit nervously and seemingly lazily placed the order in the computer behind the counter. “I suggested you some banana biscuits the other week and you still hated them back then. Quite a quick change of your tastes, you prick.”

He refused to call Phil by the name because of some stupid and already forgotten reason. The only times he did call him that were when Phil said something too out of the (quite boring) world of normalness or was awkward himself, dropping sugar-bowls and pieces of cakes.

Dan was quite sure his awkwardness came from the same place as Dan’s did, but he didn’t say anything. Two can play this game, after all.

“Well, I read yesterday that taste buds change every seven years. And so my banana hatred was gone after a couple of those changes!” Phil explained excitedly, sitting on the bar stool near the counter. “So, give me some of that banana of yours, Dan.”

That was another thing about Phil that made Dan go nuts.

The innuendos.

Dan sincerely didn’t think that it was possible to bring so many of them in the conversations without actually realizing it. Phil did it every god damn time, saying stuff which made Dan shout ‘Phil!’ with embarrassment. The black haired man apologized (also half-heartedly) and laughed, brightening up the entire room.

“I will purposely forget what you’ve just said,” Dan said, fasepalming at Phil’s nonsense. “Go sit over there, I will bring you the order in ten minutes.”

The way they talked to each other never ceased to amaze Dan. They didn’t know each other that well, to be honest, to be able to banter over something silly or be teasing with each other. It was like they had some kind of a bond, some weird connection. Of course, Dan tried to murder every thought like that in his damaged brain, but regardless of his tries it was there, strong as ever.

Phil silently obeyed, sitting at his favorite table and opening the Mac to do some work. Dan sighed, smiling to himself when he saw Cat coming from the kitchen with a jar full of glitter. She was caring something else in the other hand, but he couldn’t see what exactly it was and, to be honest, he couldn’t care less in the moment.

“I’m doing it because I think you bond over your stupid pranks, not because I like it,” Cat specified darkly, deliberately hiding her right hand with a small (greenish, it seemed to Dan) thing behind her back. “Now hurry up and get him his order. I believe he actually ordered moccachino, huh?”

“Oh yeah!” Dan whispered a bit too excitedly for his own liking, generously dropping glitter all over the coffee and the cupcakes. “With sprinkles, Cat.” He was so proud of himself for guessing right that his smile became awfully sugary.

He then slowly took one of the trays from the pile, placed the coffee and the dessert on it and made his way to Phil’s table, hovering over it. “Your order, mister,” Dan called cheekily, smiling innocently. Cat moved right after him, swaying behind with a cheeky smirk on her beautiful face.

“Thanks, Dan,” Phil murmured distractedly, taking the coffee in his hand. Dan waited with anticipation showing in his every breath.

And then, quite suddenly, Cat opened her mouth. “Dan, you forgot to bring this,” she purred far too sweetly with some strange delight dripping from her words. And right after that, Dan saw.

The mistletoe.

At the same time Phil moaned ‘Dan!’ apparently seeing the glitter falling from the moccachino all over the table. He then moved his gaze up, noticing that Dan went strangely still.

“Oh,” Phil said like he suddenly had some huge problems with breathing in and out. Dan weren’t in a much better condition to say something smarter.

Well, Cat was always there for them.

“Yeah, right, losers,” she smiled victoriously, raising a hand with the mistletoe just above their heads. “I’m tired of your shitty little games and I know you both would never destroy the Christmas traditions.” Her smile went even bigger.

“Kiss.”

Dan moaned something really inappropriate, nervously looking at Phil from under the fringe. Cat caught them quite well. And, honestly, he was really tired of the games, too.

So was Phil, apparently.

“I’m not Grinch to destroy the spirit of Christmas and the joy of the night like this,” he murmured, standing up and intensively looking at Dan.

“Then don’t,” Dan whispered, engrossed by the storm of dark grey and icy blue in Phil’s eyes.

The kiss was everything that he could ever imagine it to be. Phil felt like something familiar, something from the childhood, when there is still hope and joy in every passing day. Phil felt amazing because his hands rested quite well on Dan’s waist and his face was just an inch lower than Dan’s.

Strangely, Phil felt like home.

“Wow,” Dan breathed out in Phil’s mouth, feeling the hot breath with the light smell of sweet banana. “Merry Christmas to you too, you idiot”.

“No more glitter in the coffee and sugar on the floor?”

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to wait and see”.


End file.
